The Times We Had Together
by MusicalMajesty
Summary: A one-shot about the times shared by Mal and Natara.


Random one-shot! Yay! I can say that I'm really proud of this idea. If you read, please review? It would make my day. :)

Mal could still remember, fresh in his mind, the day when Natara ran crying into his arms. It was still clear as day why it had all happened.

=\=\Flashback/=/=

You hold Natara's heaving body close to you, pulling her in an embrace. You brush your hand lightly down the side of her face, caressing the delicate curve of her cheek, protecting her from the world. The storm rages outside, but neither of you notice anything but each other.

Natara cried into your shoulder for the longest time that night. You made every effort to comfort her. She sobbed until she couldn't cry anymore. You didn't mind. She meant the world to you. If she needed time, time would be what you gave her. If she needed romance, you would be there. If she needed a friend, you would be the best friend you could be.

She rubbed her puffy hazel eyes and took a deep, shaky, breath. In a low voice, she barely murmured, "M-Mal? Today, Oscar- he, he cheated on me. When I called him out on it, he called me a bitch, and he slapped me." She lifted her head up, revealing a now scarily dark bruise. "I don't know what to do. I want to file for a divorce. I need someone to help me."

You responded with a tear in your eye, "Natara, I need you to know that I will support you through this. You don't have to be alone."

Natara looks into your eyes, knowing what you've been through. Her eyes gloss over, and for a second it looks as if she'll cry again. She doesn't. Instead, she says with a stronger, renewed voice, "Okay." You wrap your arms around her waist, keeping her there for a few precious minutes.

Six months later, you and Natara hug in your apartment. The divorce papers went through, Oscar got what he deserved, and, even better, you two now lived together. It called for a celebration! Cuddled up on the couch with three containers of Chinese takeout, you can't think of a better way to spend an evening.

Later, standing nervously by an altar, you look down at the marble floor of the tall, beautiful building. After what seems like hours, the wedding march resounds through the marble church. You immediately look up at the door. The most beautiful sight you have ever laid eyes on was being led down the aisle. A small gasp escapes your lips. The lacy dress highlights Natara's perfect body. She carries a bouquet of orange lilies, wrapped in glistening silk. The wedding goes on. The magic words come from the priest, the words that will be remembered for the rest of your life. "You may kiss the bride."

The reception was gorgeous. Each chair had a silk cover, complete with a big, orange bow. Natara throws the bouquet into the crowd of bridesmaids. A shrill squeal erupts from the front, and you can tell instantly that it was caught by Neha.

Months later, you hold a very pregnant Natara by the hand while crossing the mall parking lot. You touch the sapphire ring on her finger. Today begins the month before her due date. You think about the nursery, the room completely devoted to the baby boy you're going to have. You imagine the animal wallpaper, the spaceship mobile, and the abundance of toys and board books. You imagine a toddler with a train set, and a kid with a remote control car. You think about the future.

Suddenly, you pass a farmilliar face. Square-jawed, straight hair, a mean scowl on his face- What was Oscar doing here? You looked back to see him glaring at you. You could tell he was jealous beyond measure. He casually strolls in the same direction as you, catching up. "Natara!" you whisper, "Oscar is here, he's behind us. He looks mad."

"Should I go talk to him?"

"I don't know, he might lash out at you..."

"Don't worry," She whispered back, "If he did anything to me, his career, his life, would be over."

"I guess you're right. Just be careful. He might be so driven that he doesn't care about anything else."

"Yeah."

"You got this, Natara. Bring out that tough profiler spirit I know."

You kiss her lightly on the temple, sadly eyeing the place where the hand-shaped bruise used to be.

You watch Natara strut up to Oscar. He's still his arrogant self, acting like a complete jerk. You make a risky move. Walking up to the situation, you wait for the right signal.

"-and maybe if you weren't such a bastard I'd still be with you! It's over! I have a husband!"

"So you weren't pregnant from some cheating scum?" He says, looking you over, "Oh, wait."

You take the signal, and you wrap your arms around her shoulders. You hold her close, infuriating Oscar. "What was that, Oscar? Cheating scum? I didn't realize we were talking about you now..."

"That's it!" he bellowed, "Natara, you're coming with me!" He grabbed Natara's wrist.

"Oscar!" Natara yelled with fear in her eyes, "Mal, get the Mall security!"

"On it!" You say, pulling out your badge, running. "SFPD! Out of the way!" you yell, running through the throng of confused onlookers.

When you arrive at the security office, you're panting, but you don't notice. You tell the security everything, and you both run back as fast as possible.

The guard tells you to wait and watch what happens. Since Natara and Oscar aren't physically fighting, he can't break it up. There is a small circle of onlookers, which you fight to the front of. You hear a heated argument.

"I am happily married now! We could already have you fined or arrested for domestic abuse! If-"

She was interrupted by Oscar yanking the sapphire ring off of her finger and throwing it somewhere into the depths of the store. The crowd gasps, and some even run to retrieve it.

"Consider yourself divorced, Natara." Before she could react, he pulled her into a deep kiss. You wanted to see her reaction. She pulled away right away, and Oscar swung at her face. She ducked, and you took the signal to step in. With the help of the guard, you carry Oscar away. He kicks and yells, furiously trying to land a hit. The guard tells you that he'll take it from there.

When you walk back, an onlooker taps you on the shoulder, presenting you with a sapphire ring- Natara's sapphire ring. "Are you the husband?" She asks. When you respond with a yes, she surprises you and says, "She's a lucky woman to have a man like you."

"I believe I'm the lucky one. Thanks for finding her ring." You say.

"It was no problem. Now go get her, tiger." She says.

You turn around and get down on one knee. Presenting the ring, you ask, "Natara Williams, will you forget Oscar with me?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. The crowd cheered.

Three years later, you toss a baseball to your firstborn son, Cooper Malachi Fallon. He squeals with delight as he makes his first catch of the day. You sweep him up from the ground and he giggles. "Awesome job, buddy!" you say, "Let's go tell mommy!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" He yells to Natara, "I caught the ball!"

Natara smiles, and claps her hands. Much to everyone's surprise, little Christina does too. You gaze into Natara's eyes, with a look that says, I'll love you forever.

=\=\END OF FLASHBACK/=/=

And you still do. Even after all these sixty years.


End file.
